El mejor cumpleaños
by LadyShizu
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Naruto, y sus amigos planean una sorpresa para él. S a s u N a r u S a s u


Esto lo escribí el año pasado para el cumpleaños de Naruto, y fue súper improvisado ya que no recordaba para nada que cumplía xdxdxd

Y esta es una nota que dejé cuando lo subí en AY para esa fecha, lol:

 _Me perdí incontables veces mientras lo escribía (así que no esperen lógica alguna en él :'v); en varias ocasiones mi mente flotaba por todas partes, descubría paisajes fantásticos en algún lugar de mi cabeza y, pum, despertaba descubriendo que había escrito, al menos, cinco páginas de éste fic xdxdxdxd ¡Así lo terminé!_

Ya lo dije, no esperen lógica alguna aquí, alv.

.

.

 **Advertencias(?):**

* ** _OoC_** hasta en las edades(?), porque no soy Masashi Kishimoto, así que es inevitable. :v

* ** _Mención_** de parejas **NO** homosensuales(?).

* ** _Lenguaje_** obsceno/procaz y/o **_escenas_** que no se quedarán atrás; respetar la **_clasificación_** por edad *todos sabemos que no lo harán* o leer bajo su propia responsabilidad(?).

*Si no te gusta la **_temática_** del FanFic o la **_pareja_** , **NO** continúes leyendo, que bien aclaré en el resumen de qué va la historia. Aceptaré cualquier crítica siempre y cuando sea constructiva.

.

.

 **Aclaración:** cualquier similitud con otra historia o la vida real **es pura coincidencia**.

 **Importante:** los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen, son de **Masashi Kishimoto** , yo sólo los utilizo para escribir, **sin ánimo de lucro** de por medio. No obstante, el contenido de éste fic es completamente de **mi** autoría.

* * *

 ** _El mejor cumpleaños_**

 ** _By_**

 ** _LadyShizu_**

.

 **.**

 **Capítulo Único**

 **.**

.

 _Fecha: 3 de octubre_

 _Ocasión especial: días anteriores al cumpleaños_

 _Propósito: planeación de fiesta sorpresa_

.

Fue en ese momento que el raciocinio de Sasuke bramó dentro de su cabeza un fuerte «¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?!». Era una excelente pregunta, a decir verdad. Pero la única razón por la que aún no se había marchado de allí era por el simple y llano hecho de que toda esa locura de aglomeración de personas e ideas giraba en torno a Uzumaki Naruto, su mejor amigo.

Si bien, Sasuke no era adepto en lo más mínimo a ser partícipe de reuniones de esa talante, lo soportaba porque aquellos a su alrededor eran «conocidos» tanto de Naruto como suyos de la infancia, y porque el motivo de tanta movida era para sorprender a éste último el día que sería su cumpleaños número veintiuno.

Una ostentosa fiesta en casa de Ino. La misma chica lo sugirió tras recibir una rotunda negativa por parte de Sasuke al pretender que se realizara en su departamento. Era grande y espacioso, pero por sobre todo, pulcro y limpio. Y él quería conservarlo así por mucho, mucho tiempo.

Luego de eso, dejó de escuchar; perdido en pensamientos relacionados con sus estudios universitarios, la próxima visita de Itachi a la ciudad, y el regalo que les compraría a sus padres por su veintisieteavo aniversario de bodas, fue regresado contra su voluntad por la voz de Shikamaru anunciándole que ya sólo faltaba quien se encargara de la música. Claramente esa debía ser su aportación.

No renegó al respecto, tenía un buen equipo de sonido en su apartamento. Uno de los placeres de Sasuke era encerrarse en su habitación con música a todo volumen para pasar el rato, leer o incluso estudiar. Ni Naruto, ni sus padres, ni Itachi, ni sus amigos lo comprendían. Y a sus vecinos no les hacía mucha gracia el rock en todas sus variantes, y el metal; o «música satánica», como lo llamaba su madre.

En un momento de la conversación, cuando por fin Sasuke estaba prestando atención, Kiba mencionó la genial idea de contratar «bailarinas exóticas», de las que se muestran disfrazadas de policías o enfermeras; éste especialmente tenía un fetiche con las «veterinarias».

—¡No lo convertirás en una despedida de soltero, maldito pervertido! —gritó furiosa Sakura, dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

Y así fue como delegaron las tareas a cumplir, de las cuales Sasuke sólo era consciente de la propia.

Afortunadamente los padres de Ino se encontrarían fuera de la ciudad durante esos días, por lo que podrían comenzar ese mismo día a preparar todo. Especialmente porque hace una semana, Naruto les avisó que ya no podría salir con ellos durante un tiempo, ya que debía estudiar; como regalo de cumpleaños tendría un importante examen en la universidad.

Los siguientes días se sucedieron rápidamente. Los deberes de cada uno fueron realizados con eficacia. Todo estaba listo. Sólo faltaba…

—Quien traiga a Naruto aquí mañana sin que sospeche nada —concluyó Shikamaru, serio. E instintivamente todas las miradas recayeron sobre el Uchiha.

Honestamente, Sasuke lo esperaba, pero más que fastidiarle como quiso aparentar, la lógica de todos le pareció tentadoramente acertada. Con Naruto estudiando y la cabeza puesta en ello, no le sería nada difícil llevar a cabo esa tarea, aún más porque estaba completamente seguro de que a su amigo se le había olvidado su propio cumpleaños a costa de tantos libros por leer. Pero tampoco pretendía volverlo ignorante de la realidad. De ese modo sería mucho más fácil que Naruto no sospechara algo inusual. Así que bien lo viera al día siguiente, lo saludaría como todos los años, y luego pensaría en algo para arrastrarlo en la noche a casa de Ino.

—Sí, está bien —respondió. Era un buen plan. Era suyo, después de todo.

.

.

.

 _Fecha: 10 de octubre_

 _Ocasión especial: día del cumpleaños_

 _Propósito: fiesta sorpresa_

.

Tal y como lo había predicho, al encontrar a Naruto saliendo de la facultad, éste ni siquiera parecía recordar el importante día que era. Aunque lucía extrañamente feliz. Con curiosidad, lo esperó en el camino que conectaba ambas facultades dentro de la universidad. Afortunadamente la mayoría de sus clases coincidían en horarios, y no pudo ver a su amigo porque éste se había recluido a estudiar durante casi todo el día, hasta que llegara su clase de las cinco.

—¡Ah, buenas tardes, Sasuke! —lo saludó tan pronto notó su presencia, y se detuvo frente a él.

—Buenas —lo miró dudoso, pero imaginaba a qué se debía ese semblante alegre—. ¿Cómo te fue en el examen?

—¡Muy bien! —Había dado en el blanco, como siempre—. Creo que tendré de las mejores calificaciones.

—Deberías, te la pasaste encerrado en tu casa, especialmente los últimos días —dijo con una marcada sonrisa llena de ironía—. Bueno, además de la excesiva confianza, ¿nada fuera de lo normal te ha ocurrido hoy? —preguntó observando a su alrededor, algunos de los compañeros de su amigo, aunque agotados, se marchaban con rostros que reflejaban la tranquilidad que el sólo sacarte un peso de encima confería; otros, no tanto.

Naruto pareció meditar sus palabras por algunos segundos.

—No… —Miró hacia otro lado, buscando más en sus recuerdos—. Todo normal.

Sonriendo victorioso, Sasuke extrajo un pequeño dulce de dentro de la bolsa de su pantalón y se lo lanzó. Naruto consiguió agarrarlo en el aire, para después observar el pequeño bombón en sus manos.

—Sé que te gustan mucho —declaró Sasuke, separándose de la columna en la que se encontraba reclinado.

—Así es, pero no entiendo por qué… —Lo miró curioso, antes de que la sonrisa burlona y próximas palabras de Uchiha cortaran su oración.

—Lo has olvidado de nuevo, tonto. —Colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Naruto, antes de continuar su camino—. Feliz cumpleaños.

No faltó mucho para que sintiera los ruidosos pasos de Naruto siguiéndolo. Sonrió, y más temprano que tarde uno de esos musculosos brazos lo rodeó por los hombros en un abrazo que los hizo tambalearse a ambos por la intensidad de la acometida. Entonces, Naruto ya devoraba con gusto el dulce que le había regalado.

—¿Tus padres no te llamaron? —Llevaba ya un rato preguntándoselo. Los padres de Naruto eran peculiares, en especial su madre; era demasiado extraño y sospechoso que Uzumaki Kushina no hubiera llamado a su hijo para felicitarlo.

La expresión de Naruto no le resultó muy alentadora, mas no era de tristeza ni nada parecido, era, más bien, de terror. Cuando éste se apartó torpemente de él y se apresuró a buscar algo dentro de la bolsa de su pantalón, extrayendo el teléfono celular, Sasuke pudo adivinar a qué se debía el miedo tatuado en su fisonomía. Seguramente tenía el teléfono apagado.

—¡Apagué el teléfono anoche para evitar desvelarme, poder concentrarme hoy desde la mañana para repasar, y como lo hice hasta venir aquí, lo dejé así para no tener inconvenientes durante el examen! —dijo a la carrera, de manera inentendible para cualquier otro ser humano que no fuera Uchiha Sasuke, sosteniendo el móvil con dedos de mantequilla. Sasuke suspiró resignado—. ¡Mierda, mamá va a matarme! ¡Va a matarme! ¡Ya deben ser las siete!

Como buen amigo que era, Sasuke debía decirle palabras para tranquilizarlo. No se molestaría porque Naruto tenía toda la razón.

La luz del móvil se hizo presente, y con ella, a los pocos segundos, una sinfonía compuesta por el timbre de las notificaciones repetidas una y otra y otra vez, de forma atropellada. Naruto tenía deseos de tirarse de un puente; Sasuke sintió pena por él… Cuando los padres de éste regresaran de su viaje de trabajo, su mejor amigo pasaría a mejor vida; era el primer cumpleaños que Kushina pasaba lejos de su «bebé».

Y pudo reconfirmar que pronto tendrían un entierro cuando Naruto llamó desesperado a su madre. La inicial preocupación de Kushina porque su hijo no le contestara el móvil durante casi todo el día fue rápidamente reemplazada por gritos de cólera; de fondo se podía escuchar a Minato intentando calmarla. Y así como antes, el enojo dio pasó a una serie de felicitaciones muy sentimentales; juraba que Kushina estaba llorando. Todo totalmente audible para él a pesar de la distancia que guardaba con el otro.

—Sasuke —murmuró serio Naruto una vez que su madre le permitió colgar la llamada—, tengo miedo.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, de reflexión. Sasuke lo miró de reojo.

—¿A quién debo donarle tu batería?

El objeto más preciado de Naruto era su batería; quizá la única fijación musical que tendría en su vida. Y gracias a ella tenía unos brazos que cualquiera envidiaría. Unos brazos que deleitaban la vista a quien los viera, y Sasuke no se consideraba una excepción.

Llegaron al estacionamiento del campus, y cada uno fue por su respectivo vehículo. Naruto aún cavilaba algún plan en el cual apoyarse para salvar su vida de su muy preocupada y ahora muy inestablemente emocional madre.

—Ah, es inútil… —suspiró, levantando las manos para hacer movimientos simulando tocar el ritmo de la batería de alguna de sus canciones favoritas—. Necesito tocar algo para tranquilizarme y poder pensar mejor…

Sasuke estaba muy acostumbrado a verlo ejecutar alguna pieza al aire, por lo que no le prestó importancia.

—Oye, voy contigo a tu casa.

Sin dejar de «tocar», Naruto afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza. Sus cabellos rubios se perdieron de vista en cuanto se adentró al vehículo.

.

.

.

—Vístete bien; saldremos.

Con esa simple orden, Sasuke obligó a un recién duchado Naruto a buscar entre las muchas prendas que su madre le compraba, aunque según él no las necesitaba. Sencillo como era, Naruto consideraba que el tener un guardarropa rebosante con lo último en moda era lo menos importante; su querida madre no pensaba igual.

Un armario empotrado a la pared lateral derecha a la cama, repleto hasta donde la vista alcanzaba, era el resultado de horas en las tiendas con una indecisa y muy emocionada Kushina con tarjeta de crédito en mano.

Sasuke era diferente en ese aspecto, su armario siempre estaba a la moda, con lo mejor de lo mejor; producto de horas también con su madre en el centro comercial, quién insistía en continuar comprándole ropa a pesar de que hace meses se había mudado a su actual apartamento.

—¿Adónde vamos? —preguntó curioso Naruto, revolviendo entre las camisas para seleccionar una que le gustase.

Por su parte, Sasuke tuvo el pequeño impulso de querer rascarse en la nuca, un mal hábito que tendía a tener cuando no sabía qué responder —algo de lo que se enorgullecía que no ocurriera muy a menudo, por no decir casi nunca—. Pero es que toda la culpa no era de nadie más que de Uzumaki Naruto, su mejor amigo. Si tan solo no se hubiera puesto a tocar la batería al salir de bañarse, con el torso desnudo y el cabello húmedo dejando caer gotas de agua que dibujaban caminos hacia la cinturilla de la toalla amarrada a su cintura, él habría podido pensar en algo para llevarlo a casa de Ino, o tan siquiera recordar la excusa que tenía planeada desde hacía días.

Joder.

Con fuerza de voluntad pura, logró contener el ademán que lo delataría; en cambio, carraspeó suavemente, poniéndose en pie. Había estado sentado en el diván a los pies de la cama, con su cambio de ropa dentro de la bolsa de protección tendido sobre esta.

—Préstame la ducha —dijo, y sin más ingresó al baño, evadiendo olímpicamente la pregunta.

—Claro. —Al apartar la cabeza de entre su ropa, Naruto, extrañado, se vio solo en su habitación.

Era una suerte que la lluvia calmara a Sasuke. Mientras se duchaba consiguió pensar en una excelente excusa para llevar a cabo su cometido de llevar a Naruto a casa de Ino sin que sospechara nada. En cuanto saliera, estaba seguro de que su amigo volvería a insistir con su pregunta. Sin embargo, cuando salió, en iguales condiciones en las que anteriormente Naruto estaba, éste salió de la habitación como alma que lleva el diablo, excusándose, con esa vocecilla que tan molesto ponía a Sasuke en ocasiones, en que debía llamar a su madre otra vez o ella definitivamente lo mataría al volver.

Fue fugaz, pero Sasuke pudo ver a la perfección la ropa que ataviaba a su estrepitoso amigo.

.

.

.

Naruto se encontraba reposando con los brazos sobre la isla de la cocina y hablando por teléfono con Kushina, cuando Sasuke bajó. La reluciente sonrisa de marca registrada de los Uzumaki, que tanto los caracterizaba, y que Naruto tenía tatuada en los labios en ese momento, daba la seguridad de que estaba contándole a su madre de que muy seguramente había aprobado el parcial con excelente calificación.

Con una sonrisa y cruzándose de brazos, apoyado en el marco de la entrada a la cocina, Sasuke lo recorrió con la mirada, sin querer interrumpir. Naruto era casi tan alto como él, pero dentro de ese apretado pantalón de mezclilla sus piernas lucían particularmente largas y contorneadas; debía agradecerle su fuerte complexión a «Kyūbi» —así se llamaba la batería—, y también por aquellos brazos que la camisa blanca a finas rayas anaranjadas envolvía hasta rozar los codos como una segunda piel.

Maldijo a su limitada vista por la posición en la que se encontraba Naruto, y también bendijo su eterna informalidad para con la ropa.

Naruto colgó, y casi da un salto cuando volteó, encontrándose con Sasuke reposando en la entrada. Se quedó unos segundos en silencio y con la boca ligeramente abierta, antes de sonreír y caminar hacia él.

—¿Ahora sí me dirás adónde vamos? —le preguntó emocionado, terminando de abrocharse el cinturón negro.

La sonrisa burlona de Sasuke se borró en un santiamén. Su mente se convirtió en un lienzo en blanco otra vez. Maldijo a Naruto en su fuero interno; era su culpa, después de todo.

En un gesto para despistar, se pasó una mano por el cabello, desacomodando su habitual peinado, que no tardó más que segundos en regresar a su estado natural. Los flecos divididos simétricamente a la mitad cayeron sobre cada lado de su rostro, acariciándole las mejillas.

—Has estado ocupado todos estos días —comenzó a explicar. A esas alturas, estaba obligándose a pensar a un ritmo que nunca antes creyó que podría usar con Naruto. Eso fue, claro, antes de que comenzaran a aflorar pensamientos nada saludables hacia él—. Los muchachos quieren invitarte a cenar fuera. Pero antes le prometí a Ino que la pasaríamos a buscar. Ahora que está sola, alguien debe contestarle a su padre desde su casa y anunciarle que su hijita volverá sana y salva.

«Qué excusa más mierda.» Se reprendió mentalmente. Había olvidado por completo la existencia de Sai, quien no era nadie más que el novio de la mencionada.

—¿Y Sai? —preguntó Naruto, visiblemente confundido. Tenía la cabeza ladeada a un lado y una ceja levantada.

—Tenía «asuntos» que resolver y no podría llegar a recogerla a tiempo. —Intentó sonar lo más indiferente posible, haciendo énfasis en la palabra para remarcar el sarcasmo. Supo que lo había conseguido cuando vio a Naruto encogerse de hombros desinteresadamente—. Vamos, iremos en mi auto.

.

.

.

Todo el camino, Naruto se la pasó hablando incesantemente, luego guardó silencio unos minutos, para retomar su conversación sobre aquel amigo de clases que pronto sería padre. A Naruto le gustaban los niños; a Sasuke también le gustaban, pero bien lejos de su persona. No significaba que no quisiera tener descendencia en algún momento, mas no encajaban en los límites de su actual tolerancia, por ello le causaba desazón que Naruto hablara tan abiertamente de lo maravilloso que sería tener un hijo. Claro está, aquel tampoco pretendía uno ahora, sino cuando finalizara su carrera y tuviera un buen empleo y sustento independiente. Por ello las preguntas. Naruto quería saber la opinión de Sasuke con respecto al tema; deseaba saber su resolución y sus ideas —aunque más que claras ya las tenía— sobre la paternidad.

—Sabes lo que pienso de eso. ¿Y cómo es que esto acabó en una charla sobre embarazos e hijos? —Sasuke lo miró apenas lo suficiente para corroborar, no sólo por el fuerte sonido que emitía, que Naruto carcajeaba.

—Sí, tienes razón… —Se removió en el asiento del vehículo, buscando una posición más reconfortante—. Por cierto, ¿podrías repetirme por qué vamos a casa de Ino?

—Otra vez… —Suspiró fastidiado—. ¿Cuántas veces más deberé repetírtelo?

—Lo siento. —Se rascó la nuca—. Es que no dejo de pensar en que Utakata será padre. ¿Cómo crees que será su bebé? Hotaru es bellísima y él no es nada feo. Seguro será un hermoso bebé. —Sasuke lo miró de reojo.

—Si estás imaginando una combinación de ellos dos sería mejor estar seguro de que él sí es el padre. —No le sorprendió que Naruto no entendiera a la primera su «broma».

—¿Crees que Hotaru le es infiel? —preguntó seriamente, aproximándose un poco—. ¿Sabes algo que yo no sé? —Apenas le dio tiempo de que separara los labios para intentar pronunciar algo—. ¿Quién es él? ¿Lo conozco?

Sasuke rió los segundos que le tomaron verlo de reojo, antes de regresar la mirada al camino. Naruto nunca se callaba.

—Sólo bromeo, tonto. —Al finalizar, recibió un golpe en el brazo. Un par de brillantes irises del matiz del cielo lo observaban levemente enojado.

—No bromees con eso, idiota. Espero que no estés diciéndole esas cosas a alguien más.

—Ni siquiera me importa la vida de esos dos. Si sé algo de ellos es porque tú me lo cuentas, incluso contra mi voluntad. —Un nuevo golpe aterrizó en su brazo derecho—. ¡Ey!

—Eso lo dices porque tú odias a los niños.

Curvando una ceja, Sasuke lo miró de refilón, dubitativo.

—Yo no odio a los niños —aseguró, deteniéndose ante la luz roja del semáforo. La exclamación de Naruto no se hizo esperar.

—¡No, por supuesto que no! —ironizó—. Los amas siempre y cuando se encuentren a mil metros de ti.

—Pero no los odio. —Sonrió de lado—. Aunque a esta edad y etapa de mi vida me molestaría bastante la idea. Complican demasiado todo.

—¡Lo sabía! —Lo apuntó.

—No —corrigió—. Lo que quiero decir, por ejemplo, tu amigo tendrá que buscar un trabajo, o dos, en caso de ya tener uno. Eso consumirá mucho de su tiempo, que podría dirigir a sus estudios. Sus notas bajarán. Si tiene beca, la perderá. Sin duda, dejará los estudios para poder alimentar a su hijo una vez que nazca. —Naruto lo observaba absorto—. Un bebe no sólo complica la vida de la mujer, como todos dicen, el hombre también pierde mucho cuando se hace responsable. Y los que no, también, porque pierden ver crecer a su propio hijo, al menos en el caso de aquellos que se arrepienten de haberlos abandonado.

»Yo no abandonaría a un hijo mío, pero tampoco me gustaría dejar todo lo que he logrado hasta ahora, por eso evitaría a cualquier costo engendrar uno. ¿Entiendes mi punto? —Volteó a verlo y quedó incrédulo ante la expresión infantil del otro: lloraba y se veía que intentaba sonreír pese a que sus labios se curvaban en sentido contrario, dándole un aspecto sufrido y a la vez muy gracioso e infantil.

—No me imaginaba que tras esa máscara toda fría y austera hubiera un hombre tan bueno y sentimental…

Con una mano, Sasuke lo empujó por la cabeza, causando que se golpeara contra la puerta del automóvil.

—¿Comprendiste o no, idiota? —La luz cambió en ese momento, por lo que arrancó el vehículo.

—Sí, claro que sí —respondió entre risas, acariciándose la parte trasera de la cabeza, donde recibió el golpe—. Por cierto —llamó su atención otra vez—, ¿qué te gustaría que fuera tu primer hijo? ¿Una niña o un niño?

Sasuke lo meditó unos momentos, intentando ignorar, a su vez, el hecho de que Naruto se viera tan interesado en bebés.

—No lo sé…, supongo que…

—¡Un niño! —lo interrumpió, cruzando las manos tras la nuca—. ¿Te imaginas? Que fuera igualito a mí.

Sin poderlo evitar, Sasuke sonrió, negando con la cabeza. Naruto siempre había sido así, muy entusiasta para todo, y casi siempre interrumpía lo que quería decir sólo porque él también quería hablar y no podía esperar. Nunca.

Ciertamente, Naruto nunca cerraba la boca.

—Espero que no —comentó al final, con la sonrisa aún bailando en sus labios y la mirada fija en el camino. Hacerse una imagen mental de un mini-Naruto correteando por todas partes le causó escalofríos por el terror y la ternura que eso podía implicar a futuro—. Por el momento, un solo «tú» es más que suficiente para hacerme perder la cabeza. ¡Auch! Oye, deja eso. —Aunque concentrado en el camino y en que no murieran el mismo día en que uno de ellos había nacido, no pudo evitar reír mientras Naruto volvía a destinar una serie de golpes en su brazo derecho.

—Eres un mal amigo, Sasuke bastardo.

—Detente, nos vas a matar.

Naruto no le daba tregua, continuó golpeándolo entre risas y gritos de ambos, hasta que finalmente se encontraron frente al enrejado principal, conectado a los altos murales que rodeaban la propiedad Yamanaka. Y al ver a dos enormes y corpulentos hombres trajeados y con gafas oscuras, Sasuke sintió ganas de palmearse la frente de la incomprensión.

«Esos idiotas.» Miró de reojo a Naruto, mientras uno de esos gigantes se acercaba al vehículo.

—Identificación.

Sasuke vio reflejado su rostro en los dos vidrios oscuros, y de mala gana atendió al pedido del sujeto; el tono de voz que empleó para hablarle no le había gustado en absoluto. Esos debían ser algunos de los guardias de seguridad contratados por Gaara, según tenía entendido.

—Inoichi-san es muy celoso y protector con Ino, pero llegar al punto de contratarle guardias-gorilas es un poco… excesivo —dijo Naruto con gesto de no creérselo aún.

La mirada que les dedicó el «gorila», como Naruto lo había llamado, provocó que éste temblara en su lugar, pese a que era muy difícil saber a ciencia cierta si realmente estaba siendo observado. Los dedos de Sasuke comenzaron a tamborilear sobre el volante de su BMW negro.

Ingresaron a la mansión Yamanaka una vez que se les fue devuelta la identificación. Sasuke aparcó, como siempre, en la entrada, justo frente a la fuente de mármol con la figura de una mujer reposando sobre una roca y sosteniendo un cántaro sobre su cabeza.

Cuando salieron del vehículo, y Sasuke notó la expresión confundida de Naruto, sintió renovadas ganas de palmearse la frente.

—Las luces están apagadas, ¿no se habrá ido ya? —Volteó a mirarlo con sus grandes ojos azules empañados en incertidumbre—. Quizá Sai sí consiguió desocuparse a tiempo.

«Y una mierda; esta bola de tarados.» Sasuke negó, comenzando a subir las escalinatas hacia la puerta principal. Naruto lo siguió sin decir nada.

Siendo poco más de las nueve de la noche, la única iluminación era la proveniente de las luces del jardín flanqueando el camino de asfalto, y la fuente de la mansión Yamanaka. Mientras esperaban a que les abrieran la puerta, Naruto observó de reojo a Sasuke, quien tenía ambas manos apretadas en la cadera, sobre la cinturilla del vaquero negro y el cinturón blanco. Subió más la mirada, esta vez a la camisa celeste de mangas largas que le forraba los brazos, marcándole los bíceps de forma majestuosa.

Devolvió su atención a la entrada cuando esta se abrió, dando lugar a una bella joven de rasgos angelicales, ataviada por un vestido morado —color favorito de la muchacha—, que se ajustaba a su figura curvilínea, mostrando un escote en «v» muy seguramente desaprobado por Sai, y con su largo cabello rubio platinado sujeto en una coleta alta.

—¡Bienvenidos! —los saludó ella sonriente, y antes de siquiera terminar, ya se había lanzado sobre Naruto, abrazándolo con fuerza que excedía lo que su apariencia engañosamente frágil mostraba al mundo—. ¡Feliz cumpleaños! ¡Feliz cumpleaños! ¡Feliz cumpleaños! —gritó emocionada una y otra vez, llenando de labial rosa las mejillas del festejado.

Naruto reía por la situación; Sasuke sonreía por semejante escena que de seguro era observada por un celoso Sai siendo el blanco de las bromas mordaces de un muy oportuno Kiba.

Luego de repetir un «gracias» hasta el cansancio, Naruto consiguió parar las felicitaciones de su amiga, la tomó de una mano y la hizo girar sobre su eje, emitiendo un silbido mientras afirmaba con la cabeza.

—Ino, estás bellísima.

—Lo sé. —La joven tenía un autoestima envidiable, pero razonablemente fundamentado—. Ustedes también lo están. —Les guiñó un ojo a ambos, recorriéndolos los sus grandes ojos celestes—. ¡Pero pasen, pasen! —Caminó hasta ubicarse tras ellos, y con empujones en sus espaldas los adentró en su hogar.

Efectivamente las luces estaban apagadas, más la oscuridad propias de horas de la noche, con dificultad se podía ver algo. Naruto estuvo por preguntar si había tenido inconvenientes con la electricidad, cuando esta volvió «mágicamente» acompañada por un «¡sorpresa!», mostrando un vestíbulo repleto de personas que bien conocía, incluso de la universidad, y a otros que no tanto. Pero todos sus amigos estaban allí. Ellos se arremolinaron a su alrededor y lo llenaron de felicitaciones, regalos —que Ino indicó podían dejar en una habitación ya preparada para ello—, y muchos abrazos y besos. Incluso se le escaparon algunas lágrimas por la emoción, y fue víctima de burlas inofensivas.

Pronto, el enorme hogar Yamanaka fue golpeado por el primer estruendo de música de lo que prometía ser una noche agitada y divertida para todos.

.

.

.

Ya eran horas de la madrugada, pero los ánimos seguían tan altos como al inicio; incluso más, debido a la barra libre de bebidas que se hallaba en la cocina, siendo atendida por Lee.

Mientras se dirigía allí, tambaleándose un poco, Naruto divisó a lo lejos a Neji y Tenten bailando muy pegados, susurrándose al oído. El alcohol hacía maravillas, pensó, puesto que esos dos llevaban tiempo haciéndose los tontos, coqueteándose disimuladamente y sin animarse a dar el primer paso, cuando la atracción era más que evidente. Sonrió completamente feliz —ayudado también por el alcohol y sus efectos secundarios—, y una vez que llegó a destino se apoyó en la isla de la cocina, que servía como barra de «atención al cliente».

Un sonriente e hiperactivo Lee lo atendió de inmediato.

—¡¿Qué te sirvo, Naruto?! —Quizá demasiado emocionado. Las mejillas levemente sonrosadas le indicaron que había bebido. Incluso en su estado de ebriedad sintió pánico ante aquella posibilidad.

—No te preocupes, no bebió nada. —Volteó hacia aquella voz que se escuchó con facilidad debido a que se encontraban un poco alejados del salón principal, donde estaba el equipo de música de Sasuke—. Yo misma me encargué de que no lo hiciera y de que a nadie se le fuera a ocurrir.

—Sakura-chan. —Naruto le sonrió, deslumbrado nuevamente por lo preciosa que se mostraba esa noche su querida amiga. Que Sakura prefiriera el rosado antes que cualquier otro color, siendo lo más frecuente en verla vestida, no le restaba belleza a cómo lucía ese hermoso vestido, suelto desde la cintura, y ajustado sobre el resto de su pequeña figura femenina—. No me cansaré de decirte lo hermosa que luces.

La muchacha se sonrojó y negó con un ademán de cabeza y un movimiento de su grácil mano.

—Basta, tonto, me haces sonrojar. Mejor no dejes esperando a Lee. —Con el índice señaló hacia adelante, donde un aún sonriente Lee esperaba por el pedido del cumpleañero. Ambos rieron.

—Dame una cerveza, por favor. Necesito algo suave. ¿Tú qué tomarás, Sakura-chan?

—Oh, no; yo sólo quiero un refresco. —Se apresuró a decir, antes de que le pidieran algo con alcohol.

—¡Enseguida! —Lee se retiró unos pasos para alcanzarles el pedido. Se estaba comportando con un entusiasmo envidiable…, aunque eso seguía dándole mala espina a Naruto.

—¿Segura que no bebió nada?

—Totalmente. —Ella afirmó muy segura con la cabeza, al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos y agregaba con convicción—: Y pobre del que se atreva a darle alcohol.

Esa perspectiva aterraba aún más a Naruto; imaginarse a Sakura eliminando de la faz de la Tierra a quien le diera de beber a su amigo le provocó horribles escalofríos. Su mente ya imaginaba ese momento como una épica pelea final entre el protagonista y el antagonista principal de un anime shonen, especialmente elaborada a base de las bebidas alcohólicas que consumió.

Lee regresó al cabo de segundos, y Sakura se despidió de Naruto, quien se quedó reclinado de espaldas a la barra, sorbiendo con lentitud su cerveza mientras observaba la salida de la cocina, por donde ingresó Sasuke tan calmado como siempre.

—Dame un vodka, Lee —pidió éste tan pronto se encontró al lado de Naruto, y después volteó a verlo con una sonrisa de lado—. Creí que ya estabas vomitando y que tendría que ir a auxiliarte. —Se burló, aunque desde su punto de vista, Naruto no parecía estar ebrio como había esperado encontrarlo. Después de todo, la resistencia al alcohol de su amigo no era muy buena.

Con un mohín, Naruto lo miró de reojo y se apartó de la barra para quedar frente a él.

—Já. Como si eso fuera posible.

Sasuke amplió su sonrisa, recibiendo el vaso de manos de Lee sin apartar sus ojos oscuros de los celestes, que lo miraban desafiantes. La música movida llegaba a la habitación con facilidad, incluso allí había algunas parejas que, por efectos de lo consumido, bailaban mientras esperaban sus bebidas, o ser atendidos. Al parecer, Lee, Shikamaru y Temari —quien se unió para ayudarlos— no eran suficientes para cubrir la barra de bebidas.

—No soy tan tonto como crees, Sasuke —dijo sorpresivamente con confianza—. Sabía que se trataba de una fiesta sorpresa.

Sasuke estuvo a punto de retrucar a eso, cuando Naruto hipó. Maldición, estaba ebrio. Quizá lo hubiera notado antes si la gama de luces de los reflectores —que habían decidido colocar allí también para entrar en ambiente mientras se abastecían— no golpearan su cuerpo a cada segundo, difuminando las imágenes que difícilmente atrapaba en su propio leve estado de embriagues. Sin embargo, incluso así, hace rato que no podía apartar la mirada de Naruto y la forma en que su cuerpo tomaba distintos matices, según el consecutivo orden de la molesta iluminación.

Perdido en el fino camino creado por la cerveza que éste ahora bebía, naciente de la comisura de sus labios y que encontraba su final en la remera interior blanca dentro de la camisa semi-desprendida, Sasuke levantó su vaso con vodka y bebió, olvidando por completo el escozor que le recorrería inmediatamente desde la garganta.

Joder, cómo se le antojaba ahora una cerveza.

—Baila conmigo —propuso Naruto de forma repentina, arrojando a su espalda el ahora vacío vaso descartable para tener ambas manos desocupadas.

—¿Qué? Espera un momento. —Intentó detenerlo, pero lo único que alcanzó a hacer fue dejar el vaso en la barra de la cocina antes de ser arrastrado hacia la sala principal, donde la música se escuchaba con mayor potencia.

En el tumulto de gente ambos se perdieron. Cuando Naruto creyó haber encontrado un buen lugar, soltó la muñeca de Sasuke y comenzó a moverse, desinhibido completamente por el alcohol recorriéndole las venas. Retorcía el cuerpo al ritmo de la música junto a un Sasuke no lo suficientemente ebrio para corresponderle con igual ímpetu.

—Diablos, necesito más alcohol para hacer esto —masculló, aunque su voz se vio aplacada por completo por el estruendo de las bocinas. Bajó la mirada del cielo raso y la posó en Naruto, en la forma en que se movía, su sonrisa, e incluso creyó escucharlo carcajear en más de una ocasión, cuando se le enredaban los pies. El sudor en su piel visible adoptaba cientos de tonalidades, aunque eso fuera imposible ante la limitada cantidad de colores de los reflectores.

El suelo bajo sus pies temblaba, vibraba con brío cuando se acercó a Naruto y lo pegó a su cuerpo, acariciándole la cintura con disimulo, aprovechando la multitud que ciertamente los empujaba entre sus propios deseos por bailar sin respetar el espacio personal de cada uno. O quizá simplemente fueran las vibraciones de sonido, cortesía del bajo, que las bocinas funcionando a toda potencia escupían sobre la habitación.

Naruto le devolvió la mirada y, sin descaro, lo sujetó por la cinturilla del pantalón, colando los dedos índice y mayor dentro de los sujetadores del cinturón. La sonrisa amistosa fue opacada de un momento a otro por una llena de diversión y malas intenciones. Y Sasuke estaba por completo perdido en sus irises azules empañados por el deseo y la borrachera.

Cuando por fin consiguió reaccionar, Naruto lo estaba conduciendo hacia uno de los corredores, y lo obligó a entrar tras abrir una puerta al azar. Era un armario para los abrigos; aunque poco tiempo tuvo para reconocer eso cuando los calientes labios de Naruto se estamparon a los suyos, y menos tardaron en comenzar a abrirse y cerrarse, jalándolos y empapándolos con su saliva amarga por todo el alcohol consumido.

De labios de su amigo, probó la mejor cerveza de la vida.

Sasuke lo sujetó de la cintura cuando Naruto lo estampó contra la pared sin ningún cuidado ni delicadeza. De por sí estando vacío sería difícil moverse en el reducido espacio, los abrigos no hacían nada fácil la tarea. Quizá lo único atractivo de él era que el sonido de la música no se sentía con tanto poder —aunque no aplicaba completamente para la vibración bajo sus pies—, sino que esta vez era el de los gemidos de ambos y el sonido húmedo de sus lenguas y labios chocando entre ellos, y también los dientes, por lo descuidado y desesperado del ósculo.

Las manos de Naruto se deslizaron sin ninguna gracia por la espalda de Sasuke, descendiendo entre apretones ocasionales, para finalizar en sus glúteos. Los atrapó con fuerza, al tiempo que cortaba el beso para jadear, y enterraba casi de inmediato la cara en el espacio entre el cuello y el hombro de Sasuke.

Joder, la boca de Naruto quemaba; cada lametón, chupón y mordida lo abrasaba por completo. Sasuke jadeó y tensó el cuerpo cuando las manos de Naruto, sobre sus glúteos, lo jalaron hacia él de un movimiento brusco, cortando cualquier espacio existente entre ellos hasta ese segundo. Aquella lengua ardiente continuó marcando con fuego lugares en su cuello, y se sentía malditamente bien. Con todo lo que acontecía, Sasuke sentía la cabeza vertida en un carrusel. Todo giraba y comenzaba a oír a una velocidad lentísima y distorsionada. El deseo estaba haciendo mella de su capacidad para razonar, de sus facultades mentales.

Porque era deseo lo que subía por su garganta al ritmo y velocidad de la boca de Naruto, ¿verdad?

—Mierda, espera, Naruto… —Intentó empujarlo desde donde, gracias al tacto y el poco raciocinio vivo, reconoció como el abdomen. Las pocas fuerzas y el mareo lo hicieron fracasar miserablemente. Naruto, por otra parte, lo ignoró y continuó degustando su cuello, tan largo como era—. Quítate, joder.

—¿Qué pasa?

Naruto apenas tuvo tiempo de apartarse un poco para contemplar, a velocidad inhumana e impensablemente lenta, cómo Sasuke se inclinaba sobre él… no precisamente para volver a besarlo.

.

.

.

—Y tú te burlabas de mí, bastardo. —Intentó bromear de la situación, pero falló miserablemente. Jo-der. Tendría que tomar una ducha bien llegara a casa, pero hasta entonces se conformaría con haberse lavado y haber conseguido una muda de ropa limpia.

Aún no podía creer su tan mala suerte.

—Jódete —le dijo Sasuke desde su cómodo lugar en la cama—. Eso te pasa por no querer escuchar cuando alguien te dice que te apartes.

Y con eso, Naruto explotó.

—¡Argh! ¡Sasuke bastardo, ¿cómo mierda se supone que iba a imaginar que vomitarías sobre mí?! ¡Tú! —Lo apuntó acusadoramente—. ¡Tú, joder; tú vomitando! ¡¿Es que quién podría armar una oración con esas palabas juntas?!

—No grites —refunfuñó, cubriéndose los ojos con el antebrazo derecho.

En lo que terminaba de cambiarse con ropa que Ino le había prestado de su padre —y en lo que la suya se lavaba y secaba—, Naruto continuó murmurando maldiciones, tambaleándose de vez en cuando, a pesar de que creía que con el terror de presenciar semejante escena y con su integridad física siendo atacada había alcanzado un poco de sobriedad.

Arrastrando los pies caminó hacia la cama y se dejó caer en ella, junto a Sasuke, provocando que el colchón se sacudiera por el inexistente cuidado en su actuar. Giró la cabeza y vio a su mejor amigo demasiado quieto. «Quizá se durmió», pensó bajando la mirada de sus labios cerrados hacia el cuello, creando un camino que lo guiaría hasta el pecho, que subía y bajaba con la delicadeza de un dormido profundamente.

—¿Sasuke? —lo llamó, tanteando el terreno—. Oye, Sasuke, ¿estás dormido?

—Sí —respondió con voz ronca y pastosa—. Y duérmete tú también. O baja con los demás; yo me quedaré aquí.

—No te dejaré solo. —La voz de Naruto siempre denotaba seguridad—. Además, aunque quisiera bajar, _alguien_ vomitó sobre mi ropa, y ahora debo usar la de Inoichi-san, corriendo el riesgo de morir a mis cortos y recién cumplidos veintiún años.

Como toda respuesta, recibió una sonrisa claramente burlona de Sasuke.

Los minutos pasaron flemáticos, y Naruto lo único que hacía era observar el perfil de un durmiente Sasuke. O eso suponía hasta que estiró una mano para tocar un mechón de su oscuro cabello, y éste lo detuvo al removerse para alivianar sus músculos por estar en la misma posición.

—Oye, Sasuke…, ¿estás dormido? —volvió a preguntar, esta vez en un susurro; precavido por si en realidad aquel estuviera durmiendo. Ilógico, si lo pensaba, ya que el estruendo y las vibraciones del sonido del primer piso incluso se sentían allí, y sabía que esas condiciones eran desfavorables para que Sasuke pudiera conciliar el sueño, aunque escuchara a un tono similar incluso mientras estudiaba.

—Nh.

Bueno, había comprobado que no dormía.

—Sasuke…, lo que pasó… Bueno, yo… —Regresó la mano con la que planeaba tocarlo, hacia su cabeza y se rascó, nervioso. Sentía incluso las mejillas rojas. Mierda, estaba intranquilo, después de todo, él había sido quien inició todo, quien se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos, hasta podría decir que abordó a Sasuke sin saber si éste le correspondería con gusto o no. Había tomado muy literal ese acercamiento mientras bailaban.

Y ni siquiera estaba del todo seguro de que hubiera sido correspondido por placer y no por ebriedad.

Mierda. Quizá fue por eso que vomitó.

Avasallado por pensamientos que sólo rondaban la culpabilidad, estuvo a punto de retractarse por todo y pedir perdón, cuando Sasuke se incorporó en la cama y sin problema alguno se posicionó sobre él, abriéndole las piernas para encontrar una localización más cómoda. Y si eso no era suficiente para dejar su mente en blanco, Sasuke lo besó sin hacerse esperar.

«Joder, qué bien besa.» El pensamiento cruzó su mente mientras movía sus labios y lengua al ritmo contrario, intercalando coordinadamente los movimientos de cabeza. Hasta que recordó el pequeño accidente dentro del armario para los abrigos. Tomó a Sasuke por los hombros y lo empujó lo suficiente para que éste pudiera ver su expresión de terror y asco. Literalmente, sentía asco. Y Sasuke entendía el porqué, por lo que puso los ojos en blanco antes de aclarar las cosas.

—No seas idiota; me lavé. ¿Realmente creías que andaría con la boca apestando a vómito? No sé qué mierdas le habrán echado a mi bebida, pero…

Esa explicación era más que suficiente para Naruto. Si Sasuke le decía que estaba todo bien, definitivamente lo estaba. Había olvidado por un momento que quien se encontraba ahora con él era Uchiha Sasuke, el ser humano más obsesivo con su higiene personal.

Riendo por su descuido, le rodeó el cuello con ambas manos y lo acercó para volver a besarlo, esta vez más lento, con más calma. También enroscó las piernas alrededor de su cadera, sintiendo una de sus manos estrujándole el muslo derecho y la otra colándose bajo la remera beige de Inoichi para alcanzar la piel de su abdomen.

Gimió de manera ronca y sostenida cuando Sasuke se removió sobre su cuerpo para acomodarse de una forma en que pudieran disfrutar correctamente del contacto.

—Supongo que no se podía evitar —dijo Sasuke como respuesta a la duda anteriormente expuestas, apartándose un poco para contemplarlo; la reluciente sonrisa de Naruto se le contagió.

—Mira el lado positivo. —Naruto rió brevemente con picardía—. Ahora podrás tener todo el sexo que quieras sin temor a ser padre en esta «complicada» etapa de tu vida.

Sasuke le devolvió el gesto, aunque riendo un poco más audible, y le acarició el abdomen con suavidad mientras colaba el rostro entre su cuello y hombro, para comenzar a repartir besos húmedos.

—¿Y tú?

La risa sonora de Naruto fue suficiente para que la tensión del tema abandonara su cuerpo.

—También prefiero una cuota diaria de sexo sin consecuencias. —Volvieron a reír, como los tontos enamorados y aún un poco ebrios que eran en ese momento—. Además, siempre está la adopción, ¿no? O un vientre de alquiler.

Riendo, Sasuke se apartó luego de dejar una marca visible en el largo cuello bronceado, y fue directo a dejar un corto beso, que definitivamente no sería el último, sobre los sonrientes labios de Naruto.

—Feliz cumpleaños.

.

.

 **Fin**

* * *

Pues, nada. Si no lo había revisado antes, ahora menos. :v

La flojera me puede.

¡Gracias por leer y comentar!

See ya!


End file.
